dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Archer
The Archer is an expert in marksmanship, utilizing bows and arrows in eliminating threats from afar. Aside from this, she is also known for using her own body as a weapon through her display of flexibility, both in evasion and performing damaging blows to her enemies at blinding speeds. Archers are mostly female elves who originate from Anu Arendel, and as such, devote their lives in following their Telezia — an elf's purpose in life. An Archer can choose to become a Bowmaster, which further improves the bow-handling skills of the Archer, or an Acrobat, which focuses instead on an elf's natural flexibility in combat. Background Archers are calm-minded and down-to-earth adventurers who focus less on magic and more on their own abilities for combat. They can either strike enemies up close using their natural nimbleness (which they also share with the Dark Elves of the City of Death and the dark-skinned elves of Tel Numara) or use bows and arrows to attack foes from a distance. Because of their origins and culture different from a human's, Archers may have difficulty or is unable to understand a human's actions, which often cause misunderstandings on the human's part. Despite this, they have been admired by many for their focus, determination and the ability to keep their word, which might have been developed from their life-long quest in fulfilling their Telezia —the realization of her destiny and the discovery of her true name. History Elves, unlike humans, are born under a single tree, and considers fellow Elves as sisters as they "all come from a single source". Elves and humans have developed a mutual relationship with each other, which is different with the relationship of humans with other races. The Archer, who at this time is already a wandering adventurer, witnessed the kidnapping of a girl named Rose by a small group of orcs and goblins (which were under the command of Elena). After failing to catch up to Rose, she brings her sister Lily to the nearby Prairie Town, where she will discover the ongoing war against the Crimson Army and the mission to retrieve Rose from her captors. Noted Archers *Master Archer Deanna *Master Archer Adelynn *Master Archer Ithilien *Yuvenciel *Serensiel *Nerwin As a Non-Player Character If not selected as Player Character, the role of the Archer in the storyline will be taken over by Triana. She appears during a series of side-quests to the Cleric, Warrior and Sorceress players, and in some of the story quests as Academic. Differences *Along with Xian, they are the ones who accompany Geraint to Captain Darlant's Ship and witness both the rebirth of Serpentra and Geraint's death. *She is the only one contaminated by Serpentra's blood. Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Archer. *Long range attacks *Can move while using basic attack *Many evasive skills to make up for the lack of defense Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Archer Equipment. *Longbow *Shortbow *Crossbow *Quiver Specialization Bow Master.png|Bow Master Acrobat.png|Acrobat Wind Walker.png|Wind Walker At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Archer class. Bow Master :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Bow Master. Bow Masters posses the longest range out of all classes, making it harder for enemies to reach them before they can strike. However, because they lack close ranged and escape skills, they are extremely vulnerable if caught up close. Their primary weapons are Longbows and Crossbows. At level 45 a Bow Master can become an Artillery, focusing on dealing magical damage, or a Sniper who instead improves the already long range of their initial class. Players who go for Artillery get Scope Arrow EX while Sniper players get Charged Shot EX. Acrobat :For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Skills: Acrobat. Although they partially give up on their range abilities, Acrobats make up for their poor defenses with speed and escape skills that also make them suitable for close range combat. All of Acrobat's skills are extremely flexible, making it easy to chain one skill into the next. Their primary weapon is the Shortbow. At level 45 an Acrobat can pick between becoming a Tempest, focusing on her attacks to a single target, or a Wind Walker who improves mobility and AoE skills. Tempest will get the Kick Shot EX while Wind Walker obtains Spiral Kick EX. Gallery Archer-2.png|Official art Archer-Art.jpg|Official art Archer-Kobold.jpg|Official artwork, with a Kobold Archer-Swimsuit.jpg|Official artwork in swimsuit Archer_Early.jpg|Early artwork Archer-Wake-Up.jpg Category:Classes